Remember Me Please
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Roxas lost his memeory 7 years ago and Sora is had been helpping him remember everything..But hes keeping something from Roxas and what he is keeping from Roxas is hurting Axel inside. better summery in story...sora*riku axel*roxas sora*roxas
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

Goodbye My Almost Lover

disclamier is for all the chapters after this one i dont only anything except for the plot of the story and the charcter Zetrix.

_**phone talk**_

**actions**

_thoughts_

--

Axel looked over at Roxas the most important person of his life.

Roxas caught Axel looking at him. "Jeez..That freak over there is staring at me...again."

Sora glaced over to where Roxas had been looking. "Maybe hes stalking you."

Roxas glared at Sora. "Ya think."

"Now now Roxas no need for sarcasm." Sora patted Roxas on the head.

Axel sighed and hung his head. You see the problem was that Roxas was Axels most imporatant person

but Roxas didn't know who Axel was. Actaully its more like Roxas didn't remember who Axel was.

Axel stood up and walked out of the pub with his hands in his pocket. "Oh great...Its raining...Just my luck..." Axel sighed and walked out.

You see the other thing is that Sora remembers how important Roxas is to Axel and Sora also remembers what Axel and Roxas had but Sora won't tell Roxas.

(inside the pub)

Sora sighed.

Roxas looked at Sora. "Whats wrong Sora?"

Sora shook his head. "Nothing that you need to worry about Roxas."

"Okay...?"

"So I need to get going I'm meeting Riku..."

Roxas smiled. "So you two are finally getting together?" Roxas was now litarly bouncing in his seat.

Sora scratched the back of his neck. "Ya, I guess we are."

"Wow, I wished I had what you and Riku have." Roxas looked down at his drink.

Sora looked at his drink and started stiring his drink with his straw. "You did.."

Roxas looked at Sora. "You say something?"

"Huh? No just talking to myself..."

"Thats not very healthy Sora you talk to yourself to much." Roxas smiled.

(Axel's house)

Axel looked at the celing and glanced over at the empty space in his bed where Roxas use to sleep.

"I wish Roxas would just look at me or that Sora would tell him...Its been years since the last time I've held Roxas in my arms and since I talked to him..."

Axel rolled over and sighed. "Whats next? Hes gonna fall in love with someone else...I wouldn't doubt it..Everything bad happens to Axel..Story of my life..."

Axel had been very down since Roxas had walked out of his life. And since then Axel has been feeling like hes dying each bit everyday. To him without Roxas theres no point in life therefore he has lowered himself to following Roxas to the pub everynight just so that he could see him. Hes actually surprised at the fact that Roxas hasn't called the cops on him yet.

(Roxas house)

Roxas walked into his house and sat down on the couch.

Ever since Roxas lost his memoery 7 years ago he feels like theres something..no someone missing from his life..every night he usally has a dream of him and a red headed mystery man together but he never sees the mans face. And that man who always follows him to the pub looks at him with a longing in his eyes but the mintue Roxas looks at him the man leaves. And the stange thing is that Roxas only sees the mans eyes its like he don't want Roxas seeing who he is. But Sora seems to know something about Roxas past..Something that Roxas can't seem to recall and he thinks it has to do with the red-headed mystery man in his dreams...

Roxas stood up and sighed. "Theres really no good deweeling on something I can't rememeber.."

Roxas looked down. He really wished he could remember everything..And that Sora would tell him what he knows about his past.

"I can never ask Sora either..I mean how do I ask my best friend why have you been lieing to me for 7 freaking years?" Roxas asked to noone.

**ring ring ring**

Roxas heard the phone ringing and walked over to it and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Roxas waited for a replay but didn't get anything so he hung up the phone. "Stupid people calling late at night then just hanging up..Just grinds my gears."

(Axels house)

Axel just looked at his phone. He couldn't believe he just paniced like that he had the chance to talk to Roxas HIS Roxas again for the first time in a long time

but he couldn't work up the courage to.

"Maybe I should call again..." Axels finger hovered above the redial button.

"I can't..He wouldn't want to talk to me after all he thinks I'm a freak.." Axel put the phone in its cradle and sighed.

**knock knock knock**

Axel heard someone knocking and got up to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me..."

Axel opened the door. "What do you want Sora?"

Sora looked past Axel. "Can I come in and talk to you?"

Axel moved to the side to let Sora in. Sora walked in and looked around the place and picked up a picture frame.

"This place hasn't changed much..In fact it hasn't changed at all." Sora put down the picture.

Axel glared at Sora. "It has changed."

"What do you mean?" Sora backed away a couple steps.

"Its changed dramtically I mean do you see Roxas here? No you don't." Axel glared and got in Sora's face. "You have had all the chances in the world to tell Roxas about me and to get Roxas to remember me! But you don't you fucking don''t therefore I am lowered to calling his house and hanging up just to hear his voice and to following him to the pub just to fucking see him! But you get to talk to him you get to hold him! And I don't!!" Axel fell to the floor and started crying.

Sora stood shocked and looked at Axel. "Well sometimes its best to forget..And you need to froget Roxas cause theres no point in trying to get him back."

Axel looked up at Sora with bloodshot eyes. "Why did you come here Sora? Why? To bring me down? To tell me I need to forget Roxas? Well I can't forget Roxas." Axel started crying harder.

"Well he forgot you." Sora turned on his heel and walked out of Axels house.

Axel stared at the door then picked up the phone.

(Roxas house)

Roxas looked at his clock. "Who the hell is calling at this time?"

Roxas picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_**"Roxas please remember me...I need you.."**_

Roxas pulled the phone back and looked at the caller ID but he didn't reconzie it. "Who is this? And do I know you?"

As soon as Roxas asked the question the person on the other line hung up.

_--_

R&R and tell me how you liked it so far


	2. Playing With Fire

Chappie 2

Playing With Fire

Well hear it is the 2nd chapter and I'm just so pro- :)

sasuke-Wheres Naruto?"

me-...? your in the wrong story and wrong genre this is kingdom hearts...

sasuke-...oh...ill just be going then...

me...ya...you do that...anyway..like i was saying im just so proud of this story

--

(The pub)

Roxas looked around. "Where is Sora? He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Roxas heard the pub door open and saw his stalker walk in. "Well stalker boy is here..Now where is Sora?"

Axel looked for a place to sit and noticed that there was no place to sit but next to Roxas.

Roxas watched his stalker sit down beside him. "Why are you sitting by me?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders.

The bartender looked at Axel and Roxas and smiled. "I haven't seen you two together in 7 years."

Roxas looked at the bartender. "What..? Who is you two?"

"You and Axel here." The bartender pointed at Axel who Roxas knows as stalker boy.

Axel smiled. "Ya, were not together Zetrix..In fact he don't know who I am..."

Roxas looked between Axel and Zetrix. "I'm lost..Whos Axel? And I've never been with anyone..The only people I hang out with is Sora and Riku other then that I've never had any other friends let alone a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter."

Zetrix looked at Axel who was moping. "Well you weren't lieing..Sorry Axel.."

Roxas looked at them. "What are you guys talking about? And you!" Roxas pointed a finger accusingly at Axel. "You called my house last night! First you follow me here everynight! Then you call my house! How the fuck did you get my number anyway? You really are a stalker."

Axel looked down. "Just because I come here everynight dosen't mean I'm stalking you..And I don't call people so it couldn't have been me that called you."

Roxas looked at Axel with his mouth open. "B-but you sound like the guy that called me last night.."

"A lot of people sound a like..." Axel turned and looked for another place to sit and got up and moved away from Roxas.

"Weird.."

"Whats weird?"

Roxas jumped. "I didn't hear the door open..And nothing Sora just stop sneaking up on me like that."

Sora sat down in the seat Axel had just been sitting in. "So you were talking to stalker boy?"

"Yeah, turns out his name is Axel..And the bartender said we were together 7 years ago...Is that true Sora?"

Axel was listing to everything they were saying and he looked up when he heard Roxas ask Sora that.

Sora looked at Roxas and glanced real quick at Axel and saw that he was listing. "Roxas you know I would never lie to you."

"That's not the answer Sora did I ever date or know a Axel?"

Sora looked Roxas straight in the eye and lied. "Roxas you have never dated or known a person named Axel."

Axel hearing this stood up and walked out of the pub.

Roxas heard the pub door slam and jumped. "What was his problem?"

Sora looked at the door. "I don't kn- OW! What the fuck Zetrix?"

Zetrix was glaring at Sora with a look so deadly lets just say if looks could kill Sora would have died on the spot. "You know what the fuck..You deserved that smack."

Sora rubbed the back of his head where Zetrix had smacked him with the towel. "Roxas go outside...I'll meet you out there in a few..I need to talk to Zetrix alone."

"Okay...?" Roxas was really confused but he went outside.

Sora watched Roxas walk outside then turned to Zetrix. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because your lieing to that boy..You've been lieing to him for 7 years Sora and for those 7 years you've been keeping him from Axel...Why?"

Sora sighed. "Because that's what is for the best..That he doesn't know who Axel is or about his past with Axel..I mean after all it is Axels fault that Roxas lost his memory in the first place."

Zetrix looked Sora in the eyes. "Me and you both know that Axel never meant any harm to come to Roxas. So your punishing Axel by keeping Roxas from him? Sora you do know by doing that you're playing with fire right?"

Sora shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

Zetrix glared at Sora. "How would you like it if you lost you're memory and someone kept you from Riku? Because it was Rikus fault that you lost your memory.."

Sora looked at Zetrix and blinked. "Ya, but no one would do that to Riku."

Zetrix got inches from Soras face. "You listen and you listen good boy you tell Roxas that you've been keeping him from love for 7 years and that you've been keeping him from his best friend for 7 year along with you've been lieing to him for 7 years."

Sora stood up and got in Zetrixs face. "And if I don't?"

Zetrix pushed Sora out of his face. "Then in the end when Roxas remembers you'll get what you deserve."

Sora smirked. "Whatever..Who will he believe me or you?" With that Sora walked out to meet Roxas.

Roxas looked at the door. "So what was that all about Sora?"

Sora looked at Roxas and smiled and patted Roxas on the head. "Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head about."

Roxas brushed Soras hand off his head. "I'm serious what was that all about Sora?"

Sora crossed his arms and looked at Roxas. "I'm serious Roxas nothing that you need to worry about."

Roxas looked at Sora. "Okay...? You know sometimes I get this feeling that you're lieing to me."

Sora walked to the bench and sat down and Roxas followed. "You know I wouldn't lie to you Roxas..I know everyone is saying that I'am but I'm not."

Roxas looked at his shoes. "Ya..I just..I don't know eveyone is saying one thing..Then other people are saying the opposite of what your saying...Oh ya I was going to tell you that last night someone called my house and told me to remember them..And that they need me.."

Sora looked at Roxas. "Did they say who it was?"

"No, When I asked they hung up.."

Sora looked at the concrete. "I don't know.."

Roxas looked at Sora. "There's something else..At night..In my dreams I'm always with a red-headed guy...But I never see his face..But the weird thing is about that dream is that it feel likes a far of memory..And before I get the chance to see his face I wake up..Every time..."

Sora looked at Roxas. "Is that why you go to bed early is so that you can get the chance to see his face? To find out who he is?"

"Ya..I've been having this dream for 7 years..It feels important..Like that person is the missing piece..." Roxas looked away from Sora.

"Missing piece of what exactly Roxas?"

"Of my life..I feel like someone is missing.." Roxas stood up.

"Where are you going Roxas?" Sora stood up to.

"Somewhere we can talk privately my stalker boy or Axel as the bartender calls him is listing to us." Roxas walked off.

Sora looked over to see Axel standing near the bookstore pretending to read a book. "So you even lowered yourself to eavesdropping?"

Axel snapped the book shut and walked over to Sora. "Ya, I have and did you hear what Roxas was saying Sora he knows I'm missing from his life he dreams about me at night for all those years. Are you going to tell him so that he can fill compete again? Or will you let him keep feeling like something is missing?"

Sora glared at Axel. "Are you so sure that its you he is missing Axel? Your not the only red head in this town. I can show him any red head and he'll think that the red head I show him is the one hes been missing."

Axel looked at Sora. "Ya, well maybe I'll just stop wearing my hood up when I go to the pub..Or better yet I'll just keep the hood off and 'accidently' bump into him.Either way in the end I will win."

Sora smirked. "You want me to believe that you will walk around here without your hood on? And even if he did remember you why would he stay with someone that made him lose his memory in the first place?"

Axel stood shocked and took of his hood. "I never meant for Roxas to get hurt you know that..Everyone knows that.." Axel went to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?"

Axel looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to jog Roxas's memory."

Sora laughed. "You don't know where he went."

Axel stopped walking and looked at Sora. "I'm a stalker remember therefore I always know where he is." Axel turned and left.

Sora stood still and blinked. "Well fuck me.." As soon as those words left Soras mouth he got tackled by Riku.

"Riku get the hell off me..NOW!"

Riku stood up and pouted. "You said fuck me.."

Sora glared at him. "Riku this is a public place therefore you do not do that here."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You've been so uptight ever since Roxas lost his memory..I mean you hardly let him leave your sight..Its not like someone is going to hurt him..."

Sora's lip was twitching. "Riku..Roxas might remember Axel and we can't have that."

"No, You mean you can't have that..Sora he is NOT your boyfriend he never was..I am! Therefore if he does remember Axel that is great casue then I won't have to listen to Axel complain about you being an asshole and won't have to listen to him whining about how Roxas don't remember him..Plus Axel can't even bring himself to admit that Roxas has been gone for 7 years...For Axel it feels like Roxas walked out of his life yesterday instead of it happening 7 years ago.."

Sora stared at Riku. "...And?"

Riku heavily sighed and glared at Sora. "You don't give a damn do you?"

"Not really no." Sora shrugged.

"Who do you love more Sora me or Roxas?"

Sora looked taken aback at that question. "Riku...I'm only trying to protect him..You know that." Sora went to put his hand on Rikus shoulder but Riku moved away from him.

"Wrong answer Sora...I'm done." Riku walked off after saying that.

Sora stood there in the middle of the parking lot stunned at the fact that Riku just dumped him like that.

(Roxas's spot)

Roxas leaned back and closed his eyes. "So bored waiting for Sora to get here."

Axel looked at Roxas. "HEY!"

Roxas body jerked and he fell of the crates he had been laying on and stood up as fast as he fell. "Who are you and how do you know about this place?"

Axel smiled. "I use to always come here with my special person...As to who I am I'll let you figure that out yourself."

Roxas stared at Axel for something about him seemed so familiar to Roxas but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Axel smirked. "Like what you see?"

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry..You just look so familiar..."

"I guess I have one of those faces.." Axel rightened one of the crates and sat down on it. "So why do you come here?"

"Because one of my friends told me that I always would come here when I wanted to think or be alone or have a private conversation with someone."

Axel raised an eyebrow. _'So Sora had told Roxas something he prolly didn't tell him cause its where Roxas and Axel met.' _"What do you mean you were told?"

Roxas sat in the dirt. "Well 7 years ago I lost my memory so my best friend has been helping me."

Axel clenched his chest where his heart is. "Did he tell you why you would always come here?"

Roxas shook his head 'no'. "He didn't say why except that I had liked it here..Are you okay?"

Axel looked down and lowered his hand. "Ya...I'm fine.." Axel looked at Roxas.

Roxas scooted back. "Will you please not look at me like your about to eat me..."

Axel laughed and stood up. "I have to go." Saying that Axel turned around and walked off.

A couple minutes after he left Roxas realized that he had the same hair color as the man in his dream and that he looked at him the same way that his stalker did with the same longing in his eyes. Maybe after all Roxas was beginning to find that piece.

Sora interrupted Roxases thoughts. "Roxas..Riku broke up with me..."

Roxas looked at Sora. "I'm sorry."

Sora sat down in the dirt beside Roxas. "Ya...So why are you sitting in the dirt?"

"Because some guy came here and started talking to me.."

Sora looked shocked. "W-what did he look like Roxas?"

"He had red hair and was wearing a black cloak with i think blueish color marks under both eyes..His hair was in a funky style though...Why?"

Sora was glaring at nothing impurticalur. "No reason Roxas." _'Sora couldn't believe that Axel had actually done that..Well if Axel was going to play dirty then so would Sora."_

Roxas looked at Sora and waved a hand in fount of his face. "Sora..? Are you okay?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "Ya, Roxas I'm great."

--

plz R&R

who can guess at what Sora is planning?


	3. Sora's Dirty Game

Chappie 3

Sora's Dirty Game

Just so you know in this story when ever you hear the word lover is dosen't nessicarly mean fuck buddy.

It simply means boyfriend or what not

--

(Roxas's spot)

Roxas started at Sora dumbfounded. "Sora say what?"

Sora looked at Roxas. "I said I think we should go out."

Roxas blinked. "I-I don't know what to say..."

Sora got up off the crate he was sitting on and kneled between Roxas legs and looked up at him. "Please just say you will."

Roxas opened his mouth and closed it again. "I don't know..."

Sora placed one hand on each of Roxas thighs and leand up and kissed Roxas. "Please.."

Roxas sighed. "I guess..."

Sora smirked. "Great..Lets go to the pub."

Roxas looked at Sora and took his hand. "Will Riku be mad?"

Sora shrugged. "Hes the one that broke up with me."

(The pub)

Axel sighed. "Zetrix i think I'm getting closer to getting my Roxas back." Axel leaned back in the chair.

Zetrix looked out the window and saw Sora and Roxas walking hand in hand. "I wouldn't say so Axel.."

"What!?" Axel snapped his head to where Zetrix was looking and saw Sora and Roxas. Sora saw Axel was looking and kissed Roxas.

"That dirty no good boyfriend stealing mother fucker!"

Zetrix looked at Axel. "As you were saying."

Axel glared at Zetrix. "Shut up!"

Sora and Roxas walked in. "I heard you were talking to my boyfriend yesterday."

Axel glared at Sora. "Ya, what if I was?"

Sora glared right back at Axel. "Well, then I'll just have to do something about that then wont I."

Roxas nudged Sora. "Don't be like that..I think hes nice..Except that he has the same look in his eye when he looks at me that stalker boy does.."

Zetrix looked between the three of them and in a sing-song voice said. "From playing with fire to in the fire someone is going to get burnt." Zetrix then coughed and the cough sounded like Sora. Zetrix patted his chest. "Oh, got such a nasty cough just now." Zetrix smiled happily.

Axel glared at all three of them. "Well..I'll just be going.."Axel got up and almost was out of the door when he turned around and looked at Roxas and glared at Sora and walked over to them and grabbed his half finish drink. "You look a little hot Sora let me help you cool down." Axel threw the rest of his drink in Soras face. "Now I'll be off." Axel walked out of the pub smileing to himself.

Zetrix handed Sora a paper towel. "You know you deserved that for the dirty little game your playing.."

Roxas looked between Sora and Zetrix. "What dirty little game are you talking about?"

"He knows what I'm talking about and thats all that matters Roxas." Zetrix smiled.

Sora sat down and glared up at Zetrix. "Oh why don't you just hush up Zetrix."

"Testy testy..." Zetrix looked at Sora. "We should watch how we talk to Zetrix or Zetrix might just accidently say something he shouldn't hmm?"

Sora glared. "Ya ya..Whats the worse you could say."

Zetrix smiled. "Well for starters I could tell you know who about you know who."

Sora frowened. "You are a cruel little man you know that don't you?"

Zetrix strigned up and smiled proudly. "I know!"

Roxas looked between them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Everyone turned to see the door of the pub open and Riku walked in.

Roxas waved. "Hiya Riku!"

RIku smiled a little. "Hey Roxas." Riku sat down by Sora.

"So Sora..What ya doing?"

Sora looked at Riku and smiled. "Haning out with my boyfriend."

Riku smirked. "Well I know I'm notyour boyfriend but its nice to know your thinking about me like that..But really what are you doing here? Drowing your sorrows over losing me?" Riku smirked smuggly.

Zetrix and Sora both held back a laugh.

Sora looked at Riku and smirked. "Actually right after you broke up with me I got a new boyfriend..And I didn't drown my sorrows as you put it..In fact I don't know why anyone would drown thier there sorrows over losing you..I mean wouldn't they throw a party."

Riku glared at Sora then at Roxas. "So you repleaced me with him..Well...I can't wait for this to backfire on you."

Riku got up and left the pub but not before slamming the door.

Roxas put his elbow on the bar and hevaily sighed. "I hate this feeling.."

Sora looked at Roxas concerned. "What feeling? Are you okay?"

Roxas looked at Sora from the corner of his eye. "Ya..Fine..I ment the feeling of everybody knowing something but me..." Roxas pouted.

Sora looked down and shighed. _'Why does he always make me feel bad..Oh well he'll soon forget about it..I hope.."_

Sora looked at Roxas. "So...Have you still been having that dream about the red-headed mysrty man...?"

Roxas brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "Ya..But its fading a little bit...Like I'm losing it...I saw a part of his face though...Only his eyes...There the same color eyes that my stalkerboy has..."

Zetrix looked at Roxas. "You do know that your stalker boys name is Axel right?"

Roxas nodded. "I like stalker boy better..."

Zetrix smiled.

Sora glared at them both but neither paid attention. "But do you still feel incomplete like that your missing something in your life...?" Sora looked at Roxas dreading the answer.

Roxas looked down and fond the dirt on his shoes very fascintaing now and he could feel both Sora and Zetrix looking at him. "Ya..I do...I still think that maybe..The red-headed man is important...Like a key to my past that I've forgotten..." _'I wonder if i should tell them that in the dream I said the guys name but I didn't hear it..And that in the dream..The guy feels like he was...my lover..." _Roxas shook his head decideng that telling Sora that wouldn't be very smart on his part.

Sora looked at Roxas then glared out the window at nothing in perticular. "So...Your still wasting your time on a guy from a dream?" Sora turned his head and glared at Roxas.

Roxas scooted closer to the edge of his seat and twirled his fingers. "W-well...Ya...It feels important...And I think its more than a dream...Its a key to the past...I keep telling you this but its like your not listing its just going in one ear and out the other..."

Sora got up and turned and looked at Roxas. "So you think I don't care...And from reading between the lines I think that you think I'm hiding things from you.." Sora turned around and left the pub slamming the door as he went.

Zetrix put his elbow on the counter and looked at Roxas. "So...How many red heads do you know?"

Roxas looked at him shaking his head. " I don't know any...Other then my stalker.."

"Well in your dream what does the guy look like?"

Roxas sighed. "Hes taller then me by prolly a good few feet...Beautiful green eyes...And thats all I see...But he also has markings under his eyes..."

Zetrix looked at Roxas. "You know have you ever thought that maybe this guy is real and not just a fragment of your imangination." Zetrix glanced out the window and saw Axel. "And maybe if he is real...He is closer then you know." Zetrix smiled and winked at Axel.

Roxas sighed and laid his head on the counter pouting. "Ya...Maybe your right...But I don't know where to start if he is real and not just someone I made up..."

Zetrix ruffled Roxas's hair. "Well you can always start with the only red-head that you know."

Roxas turned his head to look out the window and saw Axel. "Does that mean I have to talk to stalker boy?"

"Yes, It means you have to talk to stalk- I mean Axel."

Roxas got up and strected. "I guess I will..."

Will Roxas talk to Axel or is he just going to run off??

R&R


	4. Filling that Piece? Or More Lies?

Chappie 4

Filling That Pieice or More Lies

--

Roxas took a deep breath and walked towards the door but as he went to open it he dropped his hand frm the handle. "Zetrix...I don't think I can do this..." Roxas looked down.

Zetrix stepped out from behind the bar. "Yes, you can Roxas." With that said Zetrix opend the door and pushed Roxas out of the door. Causing Roxas to fall onto top of Axel who had been about to come in.

Roxas stood up and brushed himself off. "S-sorry..He pushed me..." Roxas pointed to Zetrix who was waving to them from inside.

Axel looked up at Roxas and sighed. "It's okay..." Axel stood up and straightened out his shirt. "So where is Sora..?" Axel couldn't bring him to say your boyfriend.

Roxas shrugged. "He's prollabley at home sulking..But I don't know its not my day to babysit him." Roxas smiled that breathtaking smile that always made Axel weak in the knees.

"Y-ya..I guess...But what are you going to do all day?"

"I don't know...I was going to question you.." Roxas walked over to the bench and sat down.

Axel followed him and sat down beside him. "Question me? About what?"

Roxas started to fidgit. "Umm...Well...I was wondering if you knew me...You know well you've been falling me for years now seven in fact..And well Sora says I don't know you..But in my dreams...Theres a guy with hair like yours...And his eyes...His eyes are the same as your green with those stupid triangle looking red marks under them..." Roxas was looking anywhere but at Axel.

Axel was tooken aback by the fact that Roxas had been counting the years he had been followng him and that now he was finely saying something about it. "Well yes..I do know you...Well I did..And you did know me..And I knew you..."

Roxas glanced at Axel real quick then looked away. "Were we the best of friends or just the kind that you see and say hi but never talk?"

Axel smiled one of the genuine smiles that hardly anyone but Roxas got to see but Roxas didn't remember. "We were the best of friends...In fact you were the air I breathed...I can you can say I was in love with you...And..You were in love with me."

Roxas blushed. "So..We were lovers..?"

Axel looked at Roxas and took Roxas's face in his hands so that Roxas couldn't look away. "We were more then lovers..You were and still are the air I Breathe the most important person in my life...In fact you are my life." Axel kissed Roxas and let go of his face.

Roxas opened his mouth and closed it he could feel that his face was really red. "B-but then why did you never say anything to me? And why did Sora say that we didn't know each other...?"

Axel shrugged. " I don't know why I didn't say anything maybe cause it hurt to much to look at you and for me to remember you didn't know who I was...As for the Sora thing...He thought that it would be better if you didn't have me in your life...Even though you feel like something is missing...And by the way I only know that part cause well to put it bluntly you have a big mouth Roxas." Axel walked off leaving Roxas there still with more questions running through his head.

"Well...Fuck..." Roxas stodd there stracting his head. He walked down the road and walked to his house.

(Roxas's house)

Roxas sat in frount of his closet digging through every box, every bag, through everything.

"Why can't I find any pictures...Or anything of Axel and me..." Roxas tossed the box he had just been looking through over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Roxas turned his head and looked at Sora. "What do you want?" He snarled.

Sora walked towards Roxas. "I just wanted to come and see if you were okay."

Roxas stood up and crawled deeper into his closet throwing more clothes and sheets as he went. "I'm fine..And you know Sora I don't like liars."

Sora staggered back a little shocked at what Roxas had just said. "W-what do you mean by you don't like liars?"

Roxas crawled out of his closet and throw the box at Sora. "I don't like people lieing to me about my past even though I can't remember it i sitll don't like people lieing about it." Roxas slammed his closet door shut. "But I would appreciate it if you would leave and bring that box with you...I don't want pictures of me and you..I want pictures of me and Axel since those pictures are rightfully mine, And I know that you know where they are!"

Sora glared at Roxas."You were talking to him again weren't you? Well if your dying to know abotu your past so much why don't I just tell you. The main and only reason you lost your memory is because you and Axel got in a fight and you tryed running from him so he pushed you down a flight of stairs causing you to hit your head and now here you are with no memory."

Roxas opened his mouth and closed it again. "B-but why would he push me down stairs...Didn't he love me...?"

Sora looked at Roxas. "He was abusive to you Roxas...You would always come to my house scared and beaten."

Roxas fell to the floor. "I-I don't remember that..."

"Of course you wouldn't it was so tragic that you repressed it from your thoughts...But you'll be okay Roxas you have me now and I love you." Sora smiled and kissed Roxas on the cheeck.

Roxas looked up. "I guess...But how do I know your not lieing to me? How do I know which of you is telling the truth?"

Sora hugged Roxas. "Just trust me ..Please..."

Roxas wiggled out of Sora's arms. "I-I don't know who to believe anymore...I just want someone to tell me the truth."

"But I am." Sora whined.

(Axel's house)

Axel looked at Riku. "Huh?"

"I said give all these pictures you have of you and Roxas to Roxas...Because the ones he had Sora burnt thats how keen he was to get you out of Roxas's life." Riku crossed his arms.

"Well...I guess I could...I would just have to make copyies..." Axel sat down.

" Ya, But you have to move fast...Who knows what lies Sora is feeding Roxas right now and if he even believed what you told him."

"He should've I wasn't lieing to him...I told him the truth..." Axel hugged his knees.

"Ya, but if Sora feeds him more lies then who do you think he'll believe." Riku sat down beside Axel.

"Ya..I see your point...But what do suppose I do?" Axel looked at Riku hopefully.

Riku shrugged. "I haven't got that far yet..."

Axel huffed. "Well I think we might have limited time."

"I think your right." Riku grabbed the pictur of the four of them it wasn't to surprising to find Sora's face scribbled out. "You guys looked so happy." Riku put the picture back.

"Thats cause we were so happy." Axel looked at nothing and smiled at the memory.

(Roxas's house)

Roxas sat up in bed panting. "It was so clear..."

Roxas had just woke up from a dream about him and Axel. And it was the clearest of all the dreams he has had.

"But...How am I to know if that really happened?" Roxas laid back down and rolled over on his side. '_I suppose I could just ask Riku...Or Zetrix.' _ "Ya..Thats what I'll do..."


	5. A Little Something

Chappie 5

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas knocked on the window of a old torn up 70s style van. "Riku!! Come on Riku I know your in there open the damn door." Roxas whined.

Riku pushed aside a curtain on the window and flicked Roxas off. "Go away im sleeping!"

Roxas banged on the window. "Riku I need to talk to you come on open up!!!"

From inside Roxas heard mumbling and the words that were being mumbled weren't very nice words at all.

Riku slung open the back door of his van and glared at Roxas. "What could be so important that you come and wake me up at" Riku looked at his watch. "At freaking 10:00 am" Riku whined. "I don't want to be up yet...." He went to crawl back into the back of his van.

Roxas grabbed his ankle. "I need to talk to someone and the pub wasn't open."

Riku kicked at Roxas with his free foot. "Fine fine. What do you want?"

"W-well I want to know about my past that I can't remember...Like what really happened with Axel and me to make me lose my memory...?" Roxas looked down at the dirt and rocks.

Riku huffed and crossed his arms. "Why ask me? Why don't you just ask Axel."

Roxas looked up. "I did...But he tells me one thing and Sora tells me another....I don't know who to believe anymore..."

Riku sighed. "Okay well what all do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Riku twitched. "Like what be specific here!"

Roxas held his hands up defensively "Okay okay...Hmmm...Well what were me and Axel?"

Riku smiled. "You guys were best friends..No..You weren't just best friends, you were lovers...Yet you were more then lovers..Your the air Axel breathes your his life you were then and you still are."

Roxas sat in the dirt blushing then jumped up suddenly. "My ass oww..GET OFF!!! LITTLE BUGGERS GET OFF!!!!!"

Riku fell backwards in his van laughing. "H-hey R-roxas t-t-theres an ant pile there." Riku was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"You're an ass Riku!" Roxas then sat down in the van along side Riku.

Riku wipped the tears away. "Oh I got something for you." Riku crawled more into his van and stared digging through everything.

Roxas raised and eyebrow. "You know you could find things easier if this wasn't so messy or if you lived in a house other then your car."

Riku turned around. "Ya, well this is cheaper and can find everything fine..It's just a lot cluttered right now." He continued digging.

Roxas snorted. "A lot cluttered sure we'll go with that."

Riku crawled back to Roxas and laid down. "Here I found these last night and thought you would want them."

Roxas flipped through the pictures which were of him and Axel watching a meteor shower, another of him and axel on hallows-eve, and one in the winter with them cuddling and loads more. Roxas looked at Riku. "Where did you get these?"

Riku shrugged. "I was cleaning Axel's house and I found them."

"You'll clean other peoples houses but not your own van?"

"Well I don't get payed to clean my van...So, yes I'll clean other peoples houses then my own van...Why are you offering?"

"No, I'm not." Roxas put the pictures down. "I guess Sora might've been lieing to me this whole time then." Roxas sighed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya ya i know its ubber short but im sorry soooooooooooo sorry i've just been busy and well...i get distracted easily....to easily at times so ya and i just wanted to update that way idk i could feel like i accoplished something and so yall wouldnt think i abandoned this story...so ya and i know where i want this story to go but i needs help like to get my ideas in order so if u have any ideas or anything for this tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i rly enjoy doing song-fics so if u want a song-fic tell me what song and i might be able to do it and tell me what charcters.


	6. Things Revealed

**Chapter 6**

**Things Revealed. **

Okay, so my rad/awesome sauce beta gave me such great ideas for this chapter so this chapiie is rly here cause of her ^,,^

_**Flashbacking **_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(The Other Place)

Axel leaned against the outside of a grimy wall covered with vines and mold. Axel pushed himself of the wall with his foot and walked into the building.

"This place hasn't changed that much at all..." Axel sighed as he walked in through the doors of an apartment building. Axel walked past a flight of stairs and looked down at them as he saw a stained piece of carpet with blood. He walked past after staring at it for what seemed forever but was only a couple minutes. He went into the bedroom and looked around at the old sheets that smelled of mold and mildew. He then went and sat on the stairs and started remembering the night it all happened.

_**"Axel, I don't know why you're getting so pissy...so what if**____**I didn't come home last night?" Roxas shrugged.**_

_**"It's not the fact that you didn't come home**_.___** the fact that you didn't call and say you weren't gonna come home**__**! **__**I was worried okay? And it doesn't help that you were out with him**__**!**____**Now does it? **__**No, it **__**doesn't!!!" **__**Axel yelled at Roxas as Roxas was walking back in forth in the living **__**room pulling? On his hair. **_

_**"**__**What is your problem with Sora? It's not like he's gonna rape me! Plus, Riku was there. And I didn't call just for the fact that it was late and my phone… well, it...." Roxas trailed off as he quietly mumbled "Got stolen..."**_

_**"**__**My problem with Sora is the fact that he's in love with you and will stop at nothing to take you from me. And yes, I think he would rape you if Riku wasn't there and how the hell did you get your phone stolen?!" Axel shouted.**_

"_**I just did okay? And I don't think he loves me so stop worrying you worry too much." Roxas sat down on the arm of the chair. **_

_**"**__**Can you blame me for worrying? And you don't think he loves you cause you're so blind at times," Axel sighed, sounding slightly defeated. **_

_**Roxas held his arms up. "You know **__**what… I don't want to argue with you… I'm done." **_

_**"Cause you know I'm right..." Axel mumbled as he **__**flattened **__**out his shirt that he had twisted into a ball.**_

_**"Believe in what you want Axel. You're going to do so no matter what, anyway." Roxas waved his hand. **_

_**"**__**Yes, I' m gonna believe what I want." Axel huffed as he gave up on straightening his shirt out. **_

_**"**__**Whatever… I'm done. I'm leaving." Roxas got out of the chair and walked to the stairs to get away from Axel before he said something he might regret.**___

_**"**__**What? No, don't go!" Axel chased after Roxas just as Roxas got to the top step Axel tripped over one of his shoes and ended up pushing Roxas down the stairs. Axel heard Roxas scream and looked up to see blood coming from Roxas' head and saw that it was causing a puddle. **_

_**Sora gasped. "What did you do to Roxas?!" Sora glared up at Axel.**_

_**"I-It was an accident..." Axel stuttered. **_

Axel cried as he remembered everything that happened that night. The guilt that Axel felt every night and everyday just came crushing down on him all at once. Axel tried to stand up to get away from the pain but ended up falling back down. "I never meant to hurt him..."

(Sora's place)

Sora stood up and stretched then fell backwards onto the couch. "Ugh, What to do? What to do?" Sora looked over to the kitchen counter that was cluttered with pictures, bills, and the phone. Sora outstretched his arm and concentrated on the phone then gave up after two minutes. "The force is not with me I guess," Sora huffed.

He groaned as he looked up at the ceiling, forgetting about the phone call he was going to make. He had been feeling so bad for the last couple of days. One, for he knew that he had really hurt Riku and even though he didn't care for Axel, he felt bad about hurting him the way that he has for the past seven years. Sora banged his head on the back of the couch. "Why must my conscience be with me but not the force?" he asked out loud to no one.

"Beacuse this aint Star Wars."

Sora gasped in shock as he looked over to the hallway leading from the front door to the living room. He hadn't heard the door open.

Riku walked towards Sora and kneeled in front of him silver hair a mess and clothes dirty.

"W-why are you here?" Sora quietly whispered looking anywhere but at Riku.

"To be truthful, I miss you..When I fall asleep, I think of you before I close my eyes." Riku cupped Sora's face to make the brunet look at him. "Please come back to me…My van feels so empty without you..." Riku cast his eyes down. Silver bangs hiding his face as his body shook. He looked up at Sora with pleading shining green eyes.

Sora swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He had never seen Riku beg let alone cry before.

"Please say something..." Riku begged, tears still falling from his eyes onto Sora's hand.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"Just say you'll come back to me....Forget about all these stuffs with Axel and Roxas and come back to me...Please…" Riku pleaded.

Sora shook his hand out of Riku's grasp and moved Riku's bangs out of his face and pushed his bangs behind his ears and leaned down and kissed Riku's forehead. "I never meant to hurt you as much as I did." Sora whispered into Riku's ear. "I think I will back off of Axel and Roxas cause I've probably been causing Axel this much pain that I was causing you..."

Riku leaned back and stood up, pushing Sora against the couch and kissed him passionately. "I've missed this and I've missed us but most of all I've missed you." Sora kissed Riku and felt Riku smile as he kissed him.

(Roxas' place)

Axel brought his hand back down as he decided not to knock. He took a deep breath as he summoned up all his courage and brought his gloved hand back up and knocked on Roxas's door.

After a couple minutes passed by he turned and walked away but stopped as he heard the door open. Axel turned around to see Roxas standing in the door way looking confused as to find the person who knocked. "Whoever knocked, hurry up and come in its freezing." Roxas called out as he tightened his hold on the white bathe towel that was around his waist and his hair plastered to his face.

Axel walked forward towards him and lifted Roxas chin while brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes. "May I come in?"

Roxas looked into emerald eyes. "Y-Yeah.."

Roxas walked back to the bathroom quickly getting dressed. _"What the fuck is he doing here? At my house?"_ Roxas calmed himself and opened the bathroom door and walked into the living room.

Axel had to regain his breathe after he lost it, seeing Roxas standing there in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that had the Teenage Mutant Turtles all over them.

Roxas blushed when he realized that Axel was looking at him like a piece of meat. "Well...Umm..W-Why did you stop by...?" Roxas hugged his knees as he sat down in a chair.

Axel sat down on the arm of the chair Roxas was currently sitting in, making the blond feel a bit uncomfortable. "I wanted to see you...And well… tell you some things…Like how you lost your memory.."

"Okay...Well get a talking, I don't have all day." Roxas said playfully while smiling.

Axel straightened up and took of his jacket throwing it onto the couch and took a deep breath then let it out. "Well, one day we got in a fight cause you came home late...You didn't call or anything so I was worried...Long story short, you tried to walk away and as you were on the top step I went to run after you, I tripped on a shoe and accidently pushed you down the stairs and you knocked your head on the stairs....There was blood every where...I felt so bad and I still do...." Axel looked away emerald eyes glittering with tears. He was trying and failing to not cry as a tear silently rolled down his cheek onto the fabric of the white chair.

Roxas gazed at Axel, open-mouthed. "S-so Sora was right...About how I lost my memory..." Roxas looked down and then back up at Axel who was silently crying.

"I'm glad you told me....The other night...I had a dream about that....And I have a recurring dream about you and me..Watching the sunset from a window on a winter day...the snow was falling and the sun was setting it was so romantic—and you were standing behind me…holding me the way a lover would...You whispered in my ear that you loved me then you kissed my cheek...And I told you that I also loved you also and you hugged me tighter in response...." Roxas looked down, blushing as red as a tomato.

Axel whipped away a tear and looked at Roxas. "That night was on Valentine's day...I wanted it to be special and I knew you would like it...You said you had always wanted to see the sunset as the snow was falling...So I made it happen...I kept you up all night so you could see it.." Axel slid off the arm of the chair and stood in front of Roxas's sitting form and hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "You may not totally remember and you may never totally remember but we can make new memories together...If you will let me..."

Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. "I would like that...But first, I have other things to do..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

oh ya finally did a whole chappie *pats self on back*

Well what do you think will happen?

What does Roxas have to do?

Will Sora leave Axel and Roxas alone?

And who loved the crying Riku and Axel cause I did

And that flashback was sad I know I almost cried writing it and writing the Sora Riku renoiun I did cry.


	7. Unexcepted

**Chapter 7**

**Unexpected**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(The Pub)**

Axel burst through the door of the pub, grabbing the counter. "Hey!! Zetrix, get your ass in here!!"

Zetrix came from the back room of the pub in plaid pajamas. "What could you possibly want, Axel?...at 6 in the freaking morning?" The dirty blond asked while rubbing his tired brown eyes.

"I got my Roxas back!! It's so great!! I missed him so much!!" He said with green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Really? Thats nice," Zetirx answered, not the least interested. "Okay, can I go back to bed now?" asked the tired Zetrix.

"You could at least act like you're a morning person. Geez..." The redhead sat on the counter, staring him in the face, smirking.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face Axel or I'll do it for you." Zetrix walked to the back room and slammed the door mumbling something about hating mornings and red head with green eyes that wake him up before noon.

**(Soras' House)**

Roxas knocked on the brown door.

"Hello, Roxas." Sora said, smiling as he opened the front door.

Roxas pushed past him and went inside.

"O-kay? Invite yourself in." said the brunet as he closed the door to his house.

The blond put his hands on his hips. "Sora, Axel told me what happened—how I lost my memory. And I just want to tell you that I and he are gonna make new memo-."

"Rox-." Sora tried to say

Roxas glared. "Don't interrupt me...Like I was saying, we're gonna make new memories together wether you like it or not..You can get over your stupid little crush."

Sora blinked. "Can I talk now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, I admit I was a little bit jealous that you loved Axel and not me...And last night I realized how much I had hurt Riku, Axel and you...So, last night, me and Riku got back together...And I'm gonna back off on Axel and you."

Roxas jumped up and down excitedly. "You got back with Riku!" he squealed like a school girl.

He smiled and scratched the back of his spiky head. "Ya, last night he came over..And cried."

"Riku actually cried?"

"Ya.."

"Whoa..."

The room fell quiet and both burst out laughing.

Sora outstretched his hand to him. "So friends again?" Roxas grabbed his hand. "Friends." They both smiled.

(Sidewalk)

Axel glared from the wooden bench that sat outside of the pub.

"What are you doing out here?"

He turned and glared at Riku. "Zetrix kicked me out for the rest of the month 'cause I woke him up this morning." The mad red head went back to glare Zetrix.

The silver haired boy sat next to the pissed red head. "So why did you wake him up? You know he's not a morning person."

"Well I had to tell someone my good news." Axel's glared softened a bit as he smiled.

Riku looked at him curiously. "What's the news?"

"Well, Roxas and me...We got back together."

"Really cool…so did Sora and I." Riku smiled.

"That's nice." He said as waved Riku to go away.

He took the hint and got up and went inside and stuck his tongue out at Axel from inside causing the red head to throw a foam cup at the window.

Sora and Roxas walked up to him.

"Axel..." Sora stared off. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain for all those seven years."

Axel turned and looked at him. "About time."

Roxas sat down beside him and hugged him. "Don't be so mean." He pouted.

Axel looked at him and kissed him. "I'm not being mean. I'm being me." He laughed.

"I love you, Axel." The blond snuggled closer to his red head.

"I love you too…And I'm never letting you go or buy a house with stairs." He laughed. "But I do love you."

Roxas giggled happily, "So do I," he smiled, snuggling into the redhead's chest.

"Let's make new memories…together," Axel said softly.

"Together…" Roxas nodded, smiling happily.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So....R&R

ya this is the last chappie, sad I know..But I've ran out of ideas and really this is how its planned..But this is the first chapter story more than 2 chapters long that I ever finished =^,,^= and you can all thank terra hotaru for these chapters getting out cause its actually because of her that I got my ideas put together.

Now I might do a sequel since I love this story soo much XD but its up to you guys.


End file.
